Green and Blue Makes
by rainbowsXunicorns
Summary: Caleb is going to college to become a high school teacher. As he's starting his student teaching, he gets a call from his sister telling him she's getting married. Now is that fair? Tris is getting married and Caleb doesn't even have a girlfriend. Yet
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm Allison and this is (obviously) my story about Caleb. This is set in modern day and is a spinoff off my other story Brown and Blue, which is not required to read for this to make sense, but you're more than welcome to check it out! The prologue is short, but the chapters will all be way longer.**

 **I hope you like it,**

 **Allison**

Prologue

Everyone has a story. Mine is by no means original or exciting, but background is always a good start for a story, and sometimes it is the best part.

I was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin to Andrew and Natalie Prior. I have a younger sister, Beatrice. We lived in Milwaukee for most of our lives. Right before the start of our sophomore year of high school, we moved to Chicago for our dad's job.

Starting over is never easy, but it was a good change. I do miss home sometimes, but I really like Chicago.

I made some good friends here, but Nicholas and Kathleen graduated the year I transferred. Rick was around the whole time. We go to different colleges, but we still keep in touch.

Rick goes to University of Chicago and I go to DePaul, which has been cleaned up greatly. Rick wants to be a lawyer and I want to teach high school history.

Right now it's March and I'm just about to start my student teaching at my old high school, Lake View. The best part is that I get to student teach with my favorite ex-teacher, Ms. Jeanine Matthews.

It would feel very odd to call her by her first name. I'll call her Ms. Matthews.

Let's see, what else has happened since I moved to Chicago? Oh! Beatrice, who goes by Tris now, but I still call her Beatrice, called recently to tell me she's getting married. I do hope that it doesn't interfere with school.

 _That was dumb,_ I tell myself. _Beatrice has school too. She won't have it during the school year. Plus she goes to school in Colorado._

Well, I won't worry about it now. She'll let me know when something comes up. Besides I have to get ready for work. Can you call it work? Or is it school?

I guess we'll see. I still have to do school work while student teaching, so it's like a school inception.

 _Huh._ Beatrice would have groaned at that, and I would have rolled my eyes. She's always tolerated school, but I've always liked it. That's ninety seven percent the reason why I want to be a teacher. The other three percent is because I need summers off. I've grown too used to them.


	2. Settling In

Chapter One

I get up extra early to take my shower and drive to the school. I live on campus and my school is far away from Lake View. I want to drive by my parents house and then I will drive down to the school.

My old house looks the same from the outside. The color is the same, the bushes in front of the windows are the same bushy bushes I have known for three years. I briefly consider stopping by to say hello to Mom and Dad, but they have already left for work.

Taking the familiar streets to school that I walked every day for years, memories flash through my mind of walking to school with my sister. As sophomore year passed and junior year sprung up, I started walking to school with our neighbor and my first real girlfriend, Susan Black.

That didn't last.

Susan and I dated for approximately two years and then it ended. It wasn't sudden, but it was unexpected, which sounds weird when I say it. I thought it was going well, but then she decided to break up with me. I guess that makes sense since we are at different colleges.

I have had interesting relationships with girls to say the least. None of them ever worked out, obviously. I have always been a gentleman, I treat women correctly, they way they should be treated. And I'm not some kind of nervous dork unless I really like her.

And then out of nowhere my sister calls me and tells me she's getting married! I'm not upset because of who she's marrying. I can't even say I'm upset about her young age, but what makes me lowkey depressed is that she's only dated one guy. One. Yeah sure he's great whatever, but I've had way more than one girlfriend and look at me. My life is sad. I'm majoring as a high school history teacher.

This isn't fair. Fuck me.

Why can't I just find a nice girl? It's not a lot to ask! I'm a good guy with terrible luck that doesn't seem to change.

People say that your junior year in college is when you start relationships. I don't even have a steady girlfriend and my sister is getting married.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

 _Calm down Caleb_ , I say. _No one cares but you._ I take a few deep breaths and blow the anger out.

I am so distracted by my anger, I almost miss the school. I blink a few times and then find a parking spot. I park and remain sitting in the front seat for a little while. I take a few deep breaths and push out all of the air from my lungs.

The school hasn't changed at all if you don't count the chipping paint that needs to be redone soon. Everyone's classrooms are still the same from all these years ago. I can tell by the laminated teacher's names posted by the doors. I remember a lot of these teachers. I wonder if they'll remember me.

My first stop is the office where the only thing that has changed in the secretary. Not that I paid special attention to the secretary when I was going to school here. The only thing I noticed about her was how young she looked, but that's no matter. I wonder what happened to her. She probably got a better job.

I pull myself away from my thoughts to concentrate on where I'm walking. I find Ms. Matthews' classroom. Wow, it's been awhile since I've been in here. I feel slightly weird.

"Caleb," she says. "It's nice to see you again." I smile and greet her the way I always did in school.

"Hello Ms. Matthews."

"Caleb, I am not your teacher anymore, you can call me Jeanine." A blush spreads across my face. That's a tad awkward for me considering I kind of had a crush on her when I was a sophomore, but in my defense, a lot of people have had crushes on a teacher. I know my mother did, but that was when she was eighteen and he was twenty two. Still, it happens a lot. It doesn't affect me any longer.

As a few students walk in to start the day with history, I glance at them and turn back to her. "I'll call you Ms. Matthews." She smiles and walks past me to write something on the board.

By the time the tardy bell rings, everyone is sitting in their seats. Ms. Matthews is still intimidating, I see.

"Good morning," Ms. Matthews says. "As you know, today we are going to finish the video we started last class and then you will have a quiz on it, so pay attention and take notes." She walks over to the projector. "While I'm setting up, Mr. Prior will introduce himself."

Thirty pairs of eyes fall on me and I only recognize one face, Noah Farmer, Rick's younger brother. I give the class a small smile. "I'm Mr. Prior, I am a student at DePaul University and I will be your student teacher for the rest of the year. A little bit of background information: I was born in Milwaukee and moved here in high school, Ms. Matthews was my history teacher, and I have a sister who goes to college in Colorado."

Noah smiles reassuringly.

"You can ask me for help if you need it," I add quickly. "Except on tests and quizzes." This makes Ms. Matthews smile.

"Thank you Mr. Prior. All right. I'm starting the video now, take your notes out if you haven't already."

The video plays on and I get lost in what is happening. I have always been fascinated with history classes. It's nice to see the progress we've made, but it also reminds me that there is still a lot of work to be done.

"How have you been?" Ms. Matthews asks. She takes a sip of tea from her fancy china cup. It has roses on it.

"I've been great. How about you?"

"I'm doing well," she says. "How is school? I know you were good friends with Richard Farmer, Noah's brother..." she points him out even though I already know who he is. "Do you see him?"

I shake my head. "We go to different schools, but we email every other week or so." She smiles.

Ms. Matthews hasn't changed much. She has the same hairstyle, she always wears blue, she doesn't look like she has aged. I wonder what else I missed while I have been gone.

The video lasts for another ten or fifteen minutes before Ms. Matthews turns it off and passes out slips of paper to the first person in each row.

"I shouldn't have to remind you as you are not six, you're sixteen, but write your name on your paper. I will enter a zero in the grade book until you claim it and then I will take off a point for your not following instructions that you have been taught all of your school career. It's happened before and I guarantee you that it will happen again."

Wow, she was never this hard on our class, but I guess if schools don't discipline students, some teachers have to take over. I'll keep that in mind. Sometimes the only way kids will listen to you is if you're tough like Ms. Matthews.


	3. Niece

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation.** **Here is chapter two!**

Chapter Two

When everyone was dismissed from second period to go to lunch, I look at Ms. Matthews as she pulls out a salad in her bag. I can't help but notice how she eats. It's almost as orderly as she leads her classes.

She teaches US History classes one, two, and seven and Government classes five, six, and eight. Government isn't a popular class, but it is required. There were two teachers at Lakeview that tot government – Ms. Matthews and Mr. Wu. Who is Ms. Wu's brother, obviously. I was disappointed I didn't get Miss Matthews senior year, but I like to Mr. Wu as well. He left the school not long after that to become a police officer. Interesting job change.

I wish I knew how Ms. Matthews handles her other classes, But I will find out tomorrow. She probably handles them the same way.

"Ms. Matthews?" I say. She smiles; she could be smiling for any reason, but I assume it's because my name for her hasn't changed over the years. "How do you make everyone respects you? "Her charming smile grows.

"It's a combination of things," she says. She spins her chair to face me as she takes a bite of the red apple. "You have to demand it. Make them understand that you're in charge. When you first walked into my class, what did you think of me?"

 _I don't want to tell her that. That's just embarrassing._ And I think she can tell from the way I don't answer right away. I bite the inside of my cheek and look away. She giggles and I clear my throat and look at her directly.

" I didn't want to mess with you," I tell her. "You looked like you might snap my phone I had it out."

"As the year went on, what did you learn about me?"

"You were respectable, but not unreasonable."

She smiles again. "Exactly. First impressions very important, but if you don't make a good first impression, you can make up for it. If you appear no nonsense and the kids will listen to you. Follow through with consequences. Set rules they must follow and make sure they do. You have to be consistent." I nod thoughtfully as I mull over her words as I bite into my peach.

"That," she continues, "and the no-nonsense-don't-cross-me-unspoken-rule gene I inherited from my great-grandmother. Though that would be considerably difficult for you to come by."

"You've always been this way?" I ask. I could see Ms. Matthews as a teenager who made sure no one messed with her.

"No," she says as she takes another bite from her apple. " I was just like any other teenager, except I was unusually shy and nerdy and because of my small personality, I was bullied a lot. This made me more insecure than I already was. It was kind of a learned quality. I had enough of being used for someone else's entertainment, so if someone wronged me, I turned colder." She chuckles once. "Holding grudges is also an inherited trait." She swallows whatever is in her thermos. By its scent I'm guessing it's tea.

"Did you inherit that from your great-grandmother too?"

"Indeed. My great-grandmother was a huge grudge holder as well as my grandmother, mother, and sister."

"You have a sister?"

Ms. Matthews laughs. "My, you are very curious. Yes, I have an older sister. She looks very much like me, she's a marine biologist, and her name is Amelia. I'm afraid her daughters have the scary grudge gene."

"Do your nieces go here?"

"One. The other is in college, Samantha. The youngest will be joining us tomorrow in Government tomorrow morning, of course you don't need to be here for that since it's not your major." I ignore that last part.

"Are you going to tell me which one she is?" Ms. Matthews laughs hysterically.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Can you tell me about her at least? Is she like you at all? What does she look like?" I realize my questions come out a little too enthusiastic.

"I'll give you one hint," she says with a playful smirk. She gives me a look of knowing, which turns into a look of smugness. "She has five vowels in her name."

I internally sigh. I can easily find out her name, but I'm not good at placing names with faces. I could go around and look at everyone's papers to find their names, I could pass papers back, I could listen to conversations to find her... This should be interesting. It's kind of a game. I'm excited.

 **The next day**

As fifth period starts, as the seniors file in, Ms. Matthews gives them a bit of background of my presence, but I introduce myself. To get to know everyone's names, I pass back some graded quizzes. Of course, I know no one. I was hoping a younger sibling of someone I knew from my high school days would be here.

In class Miss Matthews has them do a worksheet, but I don't have to help because it's not history. I think it's best these people know who I am anyway. I told them I'd do my best to help anyway.

Is Ms. Matthews' niece in this class? I look at all the girls' names to find one with five vowels. There aren't any. Four vowels or three. Brittany, Jessica, Ophelia, Desiree, Lucille...

At the end of class, students gather their things and walk into the hall, which swells with people. The talking gets louder as well as the annoying screams of random kids. Can I call them kids? The seniors are three years younger than me, but the freshmen are approximately six years younger.

Ugh. I'm twenty two. I recently turned twenty two and I still don't have anyone. I will be a sad looking sob if I'm the only dateless person at my sister's wedding.

 _Damn it Beatrice. You and your perfect fiancé._ And here I am without a girlfriend. I haven't had a date in five months. I don't think it would sit well with anyone if I asked Ms. Matthews, especially since my minuscule crush on her has long disappeared.

"She wasn't in that class," I say. Ms. Matthews's head shake confirms my suspicions. So her niece would be in this coming class.

Oh my- Are you kidding me? My assumption was just a guess. I neglected counting the vowels in the girls' last names. Wow. I am an idiot.

I examine the list of names I found for period six for five vowel names. My choices are: Jennifer Powell, Cameron Johnson, Makenna Jenkins, and Nicole Thomas. I have my work cut out for me.

The class fills in with only a few students absent. Ms. Matthews introduces me and I go up in front of the class to talk briefly about myself. No one in particular stands out, no one looks like they could be Ms. Matthews's niece. But that doesn't mean much. Ms. Matthews's niece doesn't have to look like her maternal family.

"Are there papers you want me to pass back?" I ask hopefully. I stand straighter, but Ms. Matthews ignores my request.

"It's okay," she says. "I got it." She flashes me a smug expression. She's am she flashes me a smoke expression and she fusses me a smoke expression. She's smirking and she swiftly spins on her heels to hand back papers. I try to sneak a glance at the names on the papers she passes back. No such luck.

"We will be working on a worksheet today. All the answers are in your textbook." I carefully and non-creepily watch all the students- Okay, all the girls. Ooh. That does sound creepy.

This is incredibly frustrating. Growing up our grandmother gave Beatrice Nancy Drew books and I got the Hardy Boys. Admittedly, I never read them and I have them to Beatrice. I regret not reading them now because I do not know how to solve this mystery. I can't call my sister now... But I do have deductive reasoning.

Which girls are working the hardest? Row one seat two, row two seat five, row four seat three, and row six seat one. Now if only I could find a seating chart. Ms. Matthews is organized, she must have one around, but I can't snoop when she's sitting next to me.

"Can you give me another hint?" I say as we watch the class work. She looks at me with a look that says you're-not-getting-that-lucky. She shakes her head. I sigh, feeling my excitement fall.

"It's either Jennifer, Makenna, Nicole, or Cameron," I tell her. She gives me a slight smile.

"Well done. Have fun figuring out which one."

There's no chance she'll give me a seating chart now. She's right. I'll just have to figure it out for myself. I'm very intelligent, so all I have to do is- Of course. Ms. Matthews's niece will be exceptionally smart. I can look at already graded work and see how has the highest scores and grades.

I haven't figured it out by the end of class, damn it. I guess I have the next sixth period to think it through.

Ms. Matthews gets the video ready for History as the class leaves. I notice two girls towards the back linger for a moment.

"You got a perfect score again Makenna?" complained a brunette girl to the other.

The girl she is talking to-Makenna-turns to Brown Eyes and says, "I can help you study." Her voice reminds me of glass, kind of sharp, but her words come out smoothly.

Brown Eyes reluctantly agrees and petulantly walks out of the room.

"Even after she told our entire fifth grade class you liked Garrett Baker?"

Makenna shrugs coldly. "I'm trying not to hold grudges. The rest of my family has got that covered."

I found Ms. Matthews's niece.


	4. Makenna

**Me too twivergent1! I thought she was so underappreciated. And thank you, I had a great time. *Smiles and waves back.***

Chapter Three

Ms. Matthews sets up the video for the last history class of the day as the students come in. As she does so, she introduces me and I give my usual spiel about myself and why I am here. When I'm done, she tells the class to take out their notes so they can finish the last bit of the documentary. They comply and take out whatever they were writing in and whatever they were writing with.

"I know who your niece is," I whisper when she sits back down. "Makenna."

"Very good. I forgot how perceptive you are, Caleb." I smile.

"Can you tell me anything else about her now?"

Ms. Matthews chuckles and shifts her gaze from the documentary to me. She looks amused with the slight tug at the corner of her mouth and raised eyebrows.

"Makenna is very much like her father. If you haven't noticed, she looks nothing like my sister or myself. She usually does well in school."

"Usually?" I say. "Is she not doing well now?"

"It's not that she's not doing well, it's that she spends so much time trying to help all the other failing students in class that her own work is left untouched."

"She was talking to some girl as they were leaving. She said she would help her study."

"That's Bethany," she says. "I am not allowed to play favorites in class, but she is my least fauvorite."

"Doesn't try?"

"Doesn't try, has no respect for the class or her classmates. She drives everyone crazy. I have had to take her phone away more times than documentaries I show in this class."

"Is that possible?" I ask. I mean it as a joke, but Ms. Matthews is serious.

"Every day."

"You always have troublesome students," I point out. She nods.

"I could never teach elementary school."

"Assuming no one likes this Bethany," I say, "why does Makenna want to help her? Especially since that guy said Bethany outed her in the fifth grade for liking some kid."

"Makenna is pessimistic by nature, that's one thing she inherited from her mother, and tries to look at the bright side of things. She wants to help others in hopes that she will get good karma and things will look up for her."

"But if her grades are slipping..."

"She also is very shy. She doesn't like asking for help, she sees it as a weakness. She won't let me help her and then she gets farther behind."

"What if someone went to talk to her?" I say. "Someone that wasn't actually a teacher, that wanted to help. Would she let them?"

Ms. Matthews gives me a friendly smile. She nods once toward the door. "They are welcome to try. She has study hall in the library."

The halls are familiar but have since been repainted since I last saw them. They were our school colors, but are now plain white. Stripes of red outline the sharp corners. I can actually see where this might prevent accidents. It is like a stop light. That would have been handy a few years ago.

The library doors are loud when they open and close, so I try to be as quiet as possible. When I walk in, I briefly say hi to Katherine, the librarian. I used to spend a lot of time in the library so she knows me well. She asks how I'm doing and I tell her. I neglect to mention my dateless status to my sister's wedding. Katherine seems pleased that I am Ms. Matthews's assistant.

I scan the crowd of students in study hall. I spot the dark haired, blue eyed girl sitting at a table by herself scribbling quickly on a piece of paper. I'll make my visit short.

"Makenna?" I say. She looks up at me with an unfaltering expression. Her eyes are cold and her mouth is set.

"Mr. Prior." I pull out a chair from the desk and sit.

"Ms. Matthews told me your grade in government isn't doing too well. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes," she says, "let me take care of my own grades."

"You need to pass this class to graduate," I say. "Your grade is slipping closer to a D. If there is any material you need help understanding-"

"I just need to turn things in." The way her voice comes sounds when she says that, soft and delicate, makes me think she's telling the truth. But it's the chilly vibe I get from her sharp eyes that is unchanging, makes me think there is more she could be doing than just turning things in.

"All right. Well if you need my help, you can text me." I write down my cell phone number and slide it across the table to her.

"You're majoring in history, not government," she says.

"You must do well on tests." Her eyes narrow at me and I smile. "You have a good memory. Just because I'm majoring in history doesn't mean I know nothing about government. My parents work for the government."

"Not the government we're learning about," she snaps. I take a deep breath and exhale. It isn't worth getting upset.

"I remember the course when I was here."

"Was my aunt your teacher?"

The bell rings and she slams her book shut before standing and exiting the library. I stand, push in my chair, and walk back to Ms. Matthews' class silently.

"That girl is-" I start. I almost say that she's a piece of work, but I think better of it as it is her aunt I'm talking to. "Very sassy."

Ms. Matthews nods and sighs. "I understand that she's wanting to be independent, but this is not going the way it should. Grade wise. She's a very smart girl, but she's having trouble."

"She said she needs to turn in a lot of work to get her grade up. Is that true?"

"Yes. She does well on tests, but the homework assignments she receives are never turned in on time."

"Have you tried talking to her parents?"

"Yes," she says, "but I think that just makes them expect more of her."

So maybe independence isn't what's slowing her down. It's her parents' expectations of her. I was lucky enough to have parents that told me to do the best I could and the grade I got was the grade I got, of course I did well anyway. One year Beatrice got a D in math and she was very upset, but Mom just told her that it wasn't her fault she didn't understand the concepts her teacher was teaching. He thought they knew more than they did.

"I'm going to keep trying to help her," I say. "Maybe she'll come around."

"I'll talk to her too. Hopefully if I suggest she talk to you, or at least a friend of hers, maybe she will listen."


	5. Dates

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me what you think. The website is messed up right now and your reviews don't appear on the site, but I get email notifications with your review so I can still see what you write. I hope the problem will be fixed soon. But anyway, on with the story.**

 **Allison**

Chapter Four

I get home from work around four. Or is it technically school? Whatever. I hang up my jacket in the closet and take my shoes off. I walk to the kitchen and grab an orange and sit in my bed and pull my laptop onto my lap and begin doing some of my own homework.

Footsteps echo in the doorway. I look up for a second to see my roommate Fernando. He is a nice guy.

"This came for you," he says as he tosses me a letter.

"Thank you." I rip open the top of the letter. I should have looked at the return address. All I saw was Mr. Caleb Prior on the front in familiar swirly letters.

I should have seen this coming. A thousand thoughts run through my head as I stare back at the brown and blue color scheme of my sister's save the date. On it is a happy picture of her and her fiancé.

July ninth. I sigh. That's in a while from now, but I don't have a date and that bothers me. I don't need one, but I was asked to be in the wedding party by her future husband and I feel like I should. I don't have to. I've been to weddings where someone in the wedding party didn't have a date and no one cared. The person I know didn't have a date was the bride's brother, so now I don't feel half as stupid as I might have otherwise. Oh wait. He wasn't in the wedding party. Sigh. Fine, I don't need a date, but I want one.

"Fernando," I say. "Do you want to go to my sister's wedding as my plus one?" I look over just in time him almost fall off his bed. He chokes on the coffee he's drinking as well.

"Um..." He's blushing wildly, which I find hilarious. I wasn't seriously asking him. "I'm truly flattered, but I'm going to have to pass."

"I figured." I chuckle. "Well if you're not going to be my date, then who will?" And then I remember I still have my phone book. I could look through the names and find a girl that broke up with me amicably. Don't know how many of those I will find. I'm not really friends with my ex's, no matter how amicable the parting was. I always thought it would be awkward and so it never really happened.

I get up and dig through my things to find it. It's stuck between the wall and my pile of textbooks. I hold it for a moment as the memories flood through my mind. All the old feelings contained in the pages of this book. Okay. Page. I only dated four girls in college.

Becca. She was the one I thought was really sweet and thoughtful. One day I found out she was in a sorority. That didn't bother me so much. She is welcome to do what she wants. It is her college experience after all. The thing that made the relationship end was that she cared more about partying than school. I couldn't believe, and I still can't, that she broke up with me. I was going to give it another try, but then came the words "we need to talk."

No, I'm not calling her.

The next girl I dated was Abigail. She was the exact opposite of Becca. She lived school almost as much as I do. She was so dedicated to her classes. She studied for hours a night for fun. She aced every test ever given to her. That was the problem. She spent so much time focused on her school work, she didn't have time for me. Our "dates" consisted of us doing our homework and writing essays and finishing projects separately in the library. I think I took her to dinner once.

Not calling her either, despite her great personality.

Dericia was the first girl I started dating sophomore year. I met her in English. I was thoroughly surprised that she asked me out. Of course I agreed. She was very intelligent and funny and nice and pretty. We dated for two months. The majority of our dates were athletic things. Running, soccer, one on one basketball. If it was an exercise, that had been the theme of a date we were on. She even got me to try polo. That was a massive mistake. I am not sporty. At all. She made fun of my run when we went jogging in the morning. It was supposed to be jogging, but she was so much faster, she was jogging and I was running. She said the only reason I caught up to her was because she was laughing too hard at my run.

Definitely not calling her.

I sigh at the next name. Eden Fairchild. She was the nicest girl I had ever met. She cared about school and did well. Her sense of humor was quick and she had a comeback for everything. Her hazel eyes were mesmerizing. If I ever felt upset about anything, all I had to do was look at her and I would instantly feel better. She was the most amazing girl I have ever dated. She had transferred to school here from Oklahoma. Her accent was really cute too. She moved here because her boyfriend broke up with her and he wasn't going to transfer out of the state. And then just this year, she learned that he wanted to get back together, so she dumped me and moved back to Oklahoma.

I rip her name from the book and tear it to pieces and toss it into the trash bin. I haven't had good luck with women.

The only other girl I dated was Susan Black. Of course! Susan can be my date! Why didn't I think of that before? But she doesn't have a cell phone. I'll have to email her or something. But what if she's dating someone? I could ask, but I've been rejected enough times in my life. Or maybe she won't want to go with me.

"Will you be my tentative plus one until I can find another date?" I ask.

"What happens if you can't find another date?"

"Thanks for your stroke of confidence. I am so desperate, I will make you come with me." Fernando stares back with a raised eyebrow. "Wait. I could go with Rick. Never mind."

"If you want a guy to go with, there's a bar down the street."

"I want someone to go with that I feel comfortable around. Again, this is a tentative thing until I can find a girl to go with."

"You don't want to try dating again?"

"The number of girls I ask out that turn me down is higher than the stoners at the marijuana dispenser."

I jump back on my laptop and open up my email. Do I have Susan's email? There's no harm in asking. I find it at the exact moment my phone vibrates on the small table near me. I reach for my phone and see it's from an unfamiliar number. I open the text.

 _Hi Mr. Prior. It's Makenna. I was wondering if you could help me with some of my work?_


	6. Library

**Yay! It's been fixed. That's all. Thank you**

Chapter Five

 _Hi Mr. Prior. It's Makenna. I was wondering if you could help me with some of my work?_

Oh. I wasn't expecting that. What time is it? I glance at the clock. It's only four thirty.

 _Hello Makenna. I would be glad to help you with whatever you need. Is there a specific place you want to meet?_

She takes a few minutes to think about her answer.

 _How about the library?_

 _Sounds good._

 _I think Near North Library is still open_

 _I'll be there in fifteen minutes._

I wait for her response, but there is no follow-up text. I set my laptop aside and grab my keys and my jacket. I tell Fernando I'm going to the library, which he doesn't question. I shut the door tightly behind me and walk to my car. I find myself walking with extra speed. I knew I wasn't athletic, but there is a slight burn in my calves. Maybe I should work out more.

I drive as fast as the speed limit permits. Arriving at the library, I park in an empty space nearby and walk inside. I'm assuming Makenna lives around here. I try to make it easier for her and give her a closer destination than a thirty minute drive. I don't even know if she has a car, or if she walks, or if she takes the bus.

Inside the library, the walls are lined with books and there is a special place for tables and computers. She is sitting patiently in one of the chairs at an empty table. I walk over and sit across from her.

"Hello Makenna," I say. I give her a smile and she blinks a few times before giving me a halfhearted smile.

"Hi."

"What do you need help with?" I look at the paper she is writing on. I expect to find words and questions regarding the government branches, but she snatches the scribbled on paper and shoves it into her bag. She pulls out the actual homework and sets it in front of us, tilting it so we can both get a good look at it too. There are eraser marks everywhere.

"I think I found a good book that might help." She pulls it closer and looks in the glossary before flipping to the correct page.

I go back and forth between watching her and skimming the questions Ms. Matthews has her class answer. Some of the questions are easier to answer than others, but if I dig in the recesses of my mind, I could pull out the answers.

"Got it," she mumbles as she takes the paper back and jots the solution. She writes quickly. I have never seen someone write so quickly. Her penmanship is awful, but that's a sign of intelligence.

"Guess I didn't need your help after all," she says. She looks up and my green eyes meet her blue ones.

"Can I ask why you get so behind?" Makenna hesitates for a minute. Her eyes shift from one bookshelf to the next. She waits for quite a while before responding.

"I'm too busy helping the others to do my own work."

"You put others before yourself," I say. It's more of a notation for myself, but I still say it out loud.

"Duh."

I let the silence run between us awkwardly before I stand and push my chair in. "I'm glad you got your work done Makenna. I'll see you at school."

Turning toward the exit, she calls my name. "Can't you stay for a little while longer? I want to ask you something, Mr. Prior. As friends."

"Friends?"

"We can be friends right?" I sigh and sit back down.

"Yes?" That was directed at her original question, not the reply to being friends. I don't know if that is a tremendous idea.

"Can I call you Caleb?" Her inquiry takes me by great surprise. That is not what I expected her to ask. I can't begin to imagine what I thought she was going to, but it was not that. "If we're friends, I should call you by your first name. Outside of school of course."

"Uh... Sure. You can call me Caleb."

Quite frankly I'm surprised she remembers my first name.

"So," she continues, "Caleb. You seem distracted. You're not really focused. Or you haven't been in the past half hour."

Well damn it. I just had to go and ruin the evening for myself. I had to look at her when she said my name. I had to see how her eyes nervously flutter as the sound leaves her red lips. I had to look at her to see the small rosy circles form on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It's um..." You. "My sister is getting married and I don't have a date. It's kinda stressing me out."

"Well, congratulations to your sister. When is the special day?" It feels like it's an eternity away and yet it approaches quicker than the end of the year.

"I shouldn't bother you with my problems," I mutter. I stand up to leave, re pushing in my chair. "It's not until next summer. I have over a year."

"Exactly," she says. "It's not for a while. You'll find a date by then."

She stands and pushes in her chair too. She grabs her bag and sweater and walks with me to the door.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" She smiles and I feel my heart sink in my chest. _No you idiot. Don't fall for your_ _boss's niece. That's just a_ _dumb move._ She bites her lip and shifts her weight. _Too late._

"Thanks, but I'll walk." I can feel my heart stop. "I don't live far from here. My parents would freak out if some guy they didn't know drove me home."

"You're right," I say. "I'll just see you at school then." Her eyes narrow for a moment. She stares intently at my face. She hasn't blinked in a few seconds. I turn and walk outside. She follows and begins to turn in the opposite direction.

"Goodnight Mr. Prior," she says. I spin around quickly to look at her one last time.

"Goodnight Makenna."


	7. Isabella and Lisa

Chapter Six

It's a regular Friday evening and I am at my parents' house for dinner. Nothing looks particularly different. It feels a bit roomier now that Beatrice and I have moved out. I took a brief tour of what our rooms are like. Our beds are still there and the tables and lamps and desks. Our closets are empty now, which feels odd even though all of my clothes are in my dorm.

Beatrice's room is similar. There are no clothes in her closet or drawers. A lot of her belongings are gone. She took all of her pictures, except one. I step into her room to get a closer look at it. It is a picture of the two of us with our parents. We are in the park that we made a habit of going to after church on Sunday. Mom is kneeling beside me and Dad is next to her, behind Beatrice. I smile, the nostalgia hitting me in the chest.

I wash my hands in the bathroom and walk back downstairs for dinner. I help Mom set the table.

Once dinner has started, Mom brings up Beatrice's wedding. She asks me if I'm excited. I tell her I am. Dad makes a comment on how he wishes she was older, but he is not displeased overall. I retell the story of how when her boyfriend would come over, I would sit in the kitchen and watch them to make sure nothing happened. Dad smiles and while Mom admonishes me, she smirks too.

"Are you going to bring a date?" she asks innocently. Suddenly my chest begins to throb and the pain swells over my heart. I want to bring Makenna, but that idea is hardly appropriate. As I have told myself a million times since our last study session in the library, I can't date her. I'm her teacher. It's illegal.

"I don't have one at the moment, but I think it would be nice. It's my sister's wedding."

"You have a while to think about it. It's still April," Dad says.

"I know, but she needs to save the date too. I don't want to wait for a year and then this time next year, she's planned a trip to the Caribbean or something."

"Good point," he says. "If you want, I could set you up with someone. My coworker's daughter is a very sweet girl."

"You know my friend Erin right," Mom says, "her niece is available I'm sure. She's looking for a relationship."

"Thanks Mom, Dad." I'm about to decline, but I find an aching memory of Makenna and I think maybe seeing other girls will be a good idea. "Sure. I'll see them."

 **Next Saturday (not tomorrow, the following week)**

My crush on Makenna is not getting better. Every time I look at her, my breath shortens and I have to look away. She hasn't asked for my help again, but her grades are better. The painful thing about that is that she might not need my help anymore. Every time I think about that, that aching feeling reappears and I have to remind myself I'm her teacher. It's wrong and illegal and I can't lose my job.

I try my hardest to push the thoughts of her aside. I should focus on my date. Dad's coworker's daughter. Isabella Romero. Isabella has nice skin that is complimented by her dark hair that she has done up in tiny ringlets that are falling out. She is a very... interesting woman. She makes great conversation, very intelligent. She was in the running to be valedictorian. She doesn't like to talk about how she lost. Her sass reminds me of Makenna, which makes her an impossible candidate for my plus one. But maybe it's not her personality that makes her impossible, it's her strange leather fetish. She is wearing nothing but leather. Her dress is very tight and very short and her boots stop just below the knee. I don't believe she would be a good person to bring to my sister's wedding. I think Beatrice would have a heart attack.

"Do you like leather?"

"It's okay. To be honest I think of that one Friends episode, which shows me the downside." She frowns and downs the rest of her coffee. If it scalds her tongue, she doesn't let it show.

"That's just leather _pants,_ " she snaps.

Nope. Not taking her out again.

 **Next Friday**

Man, if Isabella was strange... This week is Erin's niece, Lisa. She isn't terrible looking. But looks aren't the most important thing. She has short hair and bright eyes. She has a weird smile. I think she's a few years older than me, she's twenty six, but she has the voice of a ten year old. She claims she speaks French and when she tries, it's incorrect. And she talks about jewels so much I'm beginning to think she's a diamond thief. And when I shook her hand upon meeting her, I learned she is freakishly strong. I am horrified she could knock me out with one swift blow to the head.

"Your birthday is in January?" she squeaks. "Mine is in February."

"That's cool," I say. What else can I say? "When?"

"February thirtieth." So she's insane too? I'm glad I'm learning this now. I don't respond. I just nod and look away. When I glance back, she is smiling like a creepy clown. I have to look away again.

After dinner, she walks a little closer to me than she did earlier. She casually brushes up against me and I try not to flinch because I'm afraid she's going to pickpocket me. Luckily we met at the restaurant. I walk her to her car and wait for her to unlock it.

"Do you want to see what the inside of my house looks like?" Her eyes are trying to project coy and her smile looks like her creepy clown grin from earlier.

"I'm okay," I say. "Thanks."

"You sure?" She sounds disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you Miss Ostrum." I hurry away to my car a few blocks away. I sit with my forehead on the steering wheel. I don't know if it's such a good idea to let my parents set me up anymore. I can find my own date. My own of age non high school student date.


	8. Rumor Has It

Chapter Seven

At the beginning of the day, Ms. Matthews let me enter in grades to the grade book. I can't help but notice that Makenna's low C has shot up to a high B. I smile to myself. She must be doing her work before the others'. She has made a brilliant decision.

When sixth period begins, I am allowed to help the students. The first half of the class is finishing up some textbook work. I walk around the room and stopping to help some of the kids. I zigzag through the rows of desks until I reach Makenna's desk. I crouch down so we're eye to eye.

"I saw your grade shot up." She sighs and rolls her eyes. She spins in her chair to face me. She does not look amused and by the fury behind her eyes, I can tell it was a bad idea to approach her. At this moment she resembles a severely pissed off lioness.

"What, so now you can check up on me whenever you want?"

"As your teacher it is my job to see your grades. It helps me know what you need more practice on and-"

"What work I need to turn in. Yeah, yeah. You're not even my teacher." I sigh.

"I am your teacher, Makenna. I have the same job as Ms. Matthews. We want to see you grow as a person and a learner. It's our job to make sure you reach your potential." She sighs and crosses her bare arms over her chest. Not that I was paying close attention. "What do you want to be when you graduate high school?"

Her pouty face remains for a minute and a half before she exhales heavily and stares at me with disbelieving anger.

"I want to be a doctor."

I can't help but remember what Ms. Matthews said. The stress piled on Makenna may be caused by her family's enormous expectations of their youngest daughter. Is being a doctor really Makenna's dream or is it her parents' dream? I don't dare push it.

"That's great. But in order to do what you want, you have to do well in school. I'm just overseeing that you are on top of things."

Makenna doesn't fight back, but she doesn't lighten up either. She grabs her pencil and scribbles answers down on the paper so harshly, the graphite snaps from the tip of the pencil. She yanks her sharpener out and begins twisting it devilishly. I sigh and stand up.

I don't bother helping her for the rest of the work period. When the bell rings, she storms out of the class without so much as a second glance. I sigh again. Ms. Matthews takes out her lunch. I stand to go straighten the desks around the room and clean up a bit.

"That's very sweet of you Caleb," Ms. Matthews says, "thank you."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Habit." It's true. As a kid my parents made sure my room was clean before I went to bed. Old habits die hard.

Voices from the hallway never catch my attention. Usually it's a bunch of jibber jabber. Bits and pieces of different conversations float around the halls until the students have disappeared around the corner. Except now.

"Did you hear that Makenna broke up with her boyfriend?" I didn't know she had a boyfriend. I walk a little closer to the door, pretending to recycle abandoned papers.

"Yeah," a second girl says. "Apparently it was sudden. He wasn't expecting it."

"I heard he cried for twenty minutes in his car this morning," a third presence says.

"No," the first girl says. "Alan? He doesn't cry. He's on the baseball team. Remember that time the ball hit him in the-" I tune the gossiping out.

A while later, I hear a completely different story. He broke up with her and she was upset because she was expecting an invitation to the prom.

Another rumor was that he cheated on her with some girl. I have no idea what to think, but I may know someone who might.

* * *

After school, as baseball practice finishes up, I walk toward one of the familiar players. I also try to listen for people talking to Alan, but he's pretty much left alone. He's a beefy guy. He is shorter than I am with really dark hair and dark brown eyes. He's handsome.

"Hey Noah." I say. He walks over to me with a smile that matches his brother's.

"What up, Mr. Prior?"

"Come talk with me for a moment." We walk behind the crowd of baseball players and their fans. I ask Noah about the rumors. He smirks at me with a look that tells me he has a lot of good information.

"She totally broke up with him. It was a surprise for him. He's upset, but he's trying not to let it show. He's focusing his energy into this last game."

"Do you know why?" Noah coughs roughly and turns to me.

"See you later." He jogs after his teammates. What just happened? He didn't answer my question, which is frustrating. I turn around to walk to my car. A few feet away is Makenna.

"Can we go to the library?"

I am taken by surprise. I didn't think she'd be up for it, let alone want to talk to me. Did I do something wrong that I am unaware of? Or does she actually need to go to the library? Her grades improved greatly in the past two weeks. I have never seen anyone's grade shoot up like that in all of my school career. The kids in my classes were never as lucky as her.

"Sure," I say. "Is there something wrong? What is it you need help with?" She ignores me and drags me away from the field by the hand. She starts toward the crosswalk when I stop in my tracks.

"I can drive you know." She stops too and let's go off my hand. Suddenly I feel cold. I don't like it, but students are starting to crowd around the crosswalk.

"My parents won't be happy." I remember what she said when I offered to drive her home before.

"I can drop you off half a block away, but I don't want you to walk home by yourself."

"But-"

"That's my one condition," I say. "If you want to go to the library, I drive you there and I drive you home." She looks at me incredulously. She huffs and begins walking in the opposite direction of the growing group of students. She shoots me an expression I can only describe as conflicted. I don't know why she is.

As she passes all she says is, "Why do you have to be such a gentleman?"

Because I was raised by Natalie and Andrew Prior.


	9. Mixed Signals

Chapter Eight

I kill the engine and unbuckle my seatbelt. Makenna doesn't move. She is still strapped in and is sitting in the same position she got in the car with. She looks straight ahead at the library wall.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't say anything, but her gaze shifts slightly. She's staring at the dashboard.

"You know."

"Know what?"

"That I broke up with Alan." I sigh.

"I didn't think it was a big deal to know," I say. "I mean, everyone was talking-" I stop. That was a stupid thing to say.

"You asked that Farmer kid," she says. My heart sinks. "If you heard about it so much, why did you want to know?" I don't move. I have to think carefully.

"I was just talking with Noah. We're friends."

"I'm not stupid," she snaps, "so don't treat me like I am. I'm eighteen, not eight."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I have a terrible need to know things. There were different rumors. I was walking toward my car when I walked by baseball practice and saw Noah." Most of that is true. I won't tell her I purposefully went to Noah. "He didn't know anything if it makes you feel better."

"I still don't understand why you want to know. Do you like me?"

CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE FUCKING RED! SHE'S ON TO ME. Shit. Don't panic and you'll be fine. Answer calmly and smoothly and life will be great.

"W-what? I-I mean y-you're a ni-nice girl and all..." She rolls her eyes.

"If you want me to fall for you, give me something to trip over." I don't move. I continue to look at her because what else is there to do? She doesn't move either at first.

Eventually she huffs and throws open the door. No, she doesn't like me. Just add her name to the list.

"Are you coming, dork?"

I blink a few times and follow her. As soon as we get to the door, she opens it and walks in. She holds it open slightly for me. This maneuver involves her spinning around to make sure I am holding the door open so it won't close on my face. As she spins around, she winks at me.

Wait. What? First she accuses me of liking her, then she sasses me, and now she winks at me? What? How does this make sense to girls? It sure doesn't make sense to me.

Makenna has found a table off in the corner. She tells me she just needs a quiet place to work, but she'll let me know I she needs help. I nod and begin to wander the aisles of the library for any bit of help.

 _Ooh. This might come in handy._ I flip through the pages for interesting snippets.

 _Mini Lessons_

 _One, always tell women the truth. If there is even a little discrepancy and we find out about it, we will call you out on it. Don't lie to women. We don't like it. We think you don't trust us with the truth. Always tell the truth; unless a girl asks you if her jeans make her look fat. Answer no immediately regardless of your opinion. It's even more flattering when you don't have to look at us. Looking makes us think you're second guessing it._

 _Respect her wishes, desires, and fears. Erasing one's fear, anyone not just women, makes them feel invalid. As if you don't think it's a big deal or do not care. Do not make anyone feel bad or stupid because some of their dreams are not realistic. The biggest, most important part of lesson two is the word no. If someone says no, they mean no! Not maybe, not in a little while,_ _NOT yes. No means no!_

 _Being respectful. Listen when she talks and don't interrupt, especially if she's upset. Don't text or call someone when you're on a date. Give her personal space. Give her your full and undivided attention. Don't yell. She may be afraid of loud noises; this connects back to respecting fears. Remember, she's putting effort into the relationship and so should you._

 _The most important bullet point when it comes to the cons of cheating is that there are no pros. Don't be that asshole. For those who have been cheated on,_ _they have described the feeling as if you're walking down the street when all of the sudden someone punches a hole through your chest and rips your heart out. And they rip out your lungs because it leaves the sensation of difficulty breathing. You can never rebuild that relationship or make it stronger due to the lack of trust._

 _Be nice. When you get into fights, apologize first, even if she's wrong. Open doors for her, compliment her, watch her favorite shows even if they are dumb. Always pay for dinner. She's going to tell you she doesn't want anything for her birthday or holidays but you have to get her something anyway. Be thoughtful. Playful teasing is okay when she does it too. If she doesn't, you probably offended her. Basically just be a gentlemen._

 _Loyalty and trust. Don't see other people at the same time unless she knows AND okays it. She should be more important than your friends. She's your number one. Trust means not being overly jealous._

 _She's going to need to do things on her own. Let her be independent. It's nice to have a protective boyfriend, but there's a difference between protective and possessive._ _Stand up for her, but let her stand up for herself. And don't rush women._

 _Here are 9 deadly terms used by women._

 _Fine-women use this to end an argument. If she says this, it means she knows she's right and you need to shut up._

 _Five minutes-this means thirty minutes._

 _Nothing-nothing means something. Be on your toes._

 _Go ahead-this is a dare, she is not giving you permission to do it._

 _The loud sigh-she thinks you're an idiot._

 _I'm okay-she is most certainly not okay and you need to comfort her._

 _I'm fine-she's not fine. She's either very sad or very pissed off depending on her tone._

 _Thanks-it is okay to say 'you're welcome.' If she says 'thanks a lot' she doesn't mean it._

 _Whatever-basically it means fuck you._

I skip ahead to the next few chapters. Nothing interests me in between those mini lessons and this new chapter I found.

 _How to tell if she likes you_

 _Pay attention to body language. Often times playing with her hair (i.e. twirling it around her finger)_ , _crossing her legs, and eye contact are huge signs. Crossing of the ankles is not as great, according to British psychologist Geoff Beattie._

 _Casual meetings become more regular. If you have an after school job and she constantly shows up, there's a good chance she likes you._

 _If you find she's asking you for help, it may be because she likes you. Especially if she's asking you over text when she could find the answer just as easily elsewhere._

I turn the next page just as footsteps behind me stop directly behind me. I slam the book shut and gasp as Makenna leans casually against the bookshelf.

"Whatcha reading?"

I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. She stands on her tiptoes to eye the cover of the book.

" _Reading Women_ by Allison Malloy?" I am so screwed. "Interesting choice for a teacher. Though, I think you're gonna need it."

"Are you being sassy or do you genuinely not like me?"

"Read your book and find out." Then she smiles in a sickly sweet manner and exits the library.


	10. Don't Stand So Close To Me

Chapter Nine

The next time I see Makenna I half expect her to be in a bad mood. Or at the very least increasingly angry with me.

When I drove her home on Tuesday, she was silent the entire ride. She stared out the windshield with tired eyes and sat on her hands. I didn't know what to say that would make it any better, so I said nothing. I dropped her off half a block away like I said I would and made sure she got inside safely before driving back to the dorm.

Sixth period starts and Makenna is in her chair with her pencil on her desk. I dare to look over at her. At first she is giggling with a girl next to her and then she catches my eye. I think she will glare at me, but she smiles pleasantly. I have to look away to ensure I don't have a heart attack. But I find myself smiling at the ground.

The smile doesn't leave my lips for a good ten minutes and it takes at least fifteen to get my heart rate to return to normal. But every time I look back at that confusing girl, I smile again. She seems to be looking at me every time I sneak a glance at her. I don't know if that's what's making her smile, but I like it.

Class ends and Makenna smiles and gives me a small wave. This is the first time I have felt my heart stop. Her and her friend Charles walk out of the classroom.

I pull out my lunch from my bag, which is leftovers from last night. The container I keep it in keeps the temperature reasonable. I forgot a fork but I remember the cafeteria has some. I stand and tell Ms. Matthews I'll be back in a moment. She nods and returns her attention to entering grades.

Walking through the hall, I hear conversations of students about unreasonable teacher expectations, how finals are coming up, the seniors are getting ready for prom. As I pass by a group of people, I can't help but hear a familiar conversation.

"I heard Makenna broke up with Alan because she likes someone else." I almost run over to the group of girls and ask them to tell me everything.

If there is any chance that she likes me, I want to know. Not that I can do anything about it. So what does it matter?

What matters is that I want to know. I want her to like me. I want there to be a way to make this work.

I want her.

As much as I want to know more, I push past the group and continue on to the cafeteria to get a plastic fork.

Television and movies don't represent high school very well. If the school allows off campus lunch, then no one is going to be in the cafeteria. The mess hall is pretty empty except for a few kids.

I grab a fork from the container in the center of the room and walk towards the door. By the staircase stands Makenna and the girl she was giggling with earlier, Addison Brady. In order to get back to my lunch, I have to walk by them.

"Hi Mr. Prior," Makenna says. Her voice is more chipper than I have ever heard it.

I clear my throat. "Hello Makenna. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good," I say. "Hello Addison." I can't be shown to play the favorites.

"Hi," she says meekly.

I walk past both of them and walk down the hall as fast as I can without making it too obvious that I'm trying to walk down the hall as fast as I can. From behind I can hear my name being called. Makenna is careful not to call me by my first name. I think she only called me Caleb once.

"Thank you for taking me to the library yesterday," she whispers when she catches up. "And for taking me home."

"I have to make sure you're safe."

I have to walk away. I can't stand here and talk to her. It is too hard to be around her because I am so afraid of slipping up. I want to be a teacher and I want to stay here in Chicago for work, but that will never work if I act on my feelings for Makenna.

"I'll see you later," I say stiffly. "Have a good weekend." Her face falls and the excitement drains.

She nods sadly. "You too."

I hate to do this, but what choice have I? And there's still a chance that she doesn't like me.

As much as it would hurt me, I think it would be best if she doesn't like me like that.

 _She's almost graduated,_ a little voice in my head tells me. _It will be over soon_. I tell that voice to shut up. She'll go off to college and I'll be here. I'll probably find someone else in the next few months. And then I can bring her to Beatrice's wedding.

Then the voice tells me that it doesn't really matter if we start dating because what is another three weeks? I hate that voice. It's very tempting, but it should be arrested for its illegal thoughts. It should be locked up and never released.

 _But she's an adult._ No! That doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter. I'm going to make it not matter.


	11. Problems?

Chapter Ten

As school ends, my phone starts buzzing at me. I take it out from my pocket and look at the screen. It's an alarm to go to the store and pick up some things.

"I'll see you later, Ms. Matthews," I say. "Have a good weekend." She smiles.

"You too Caleb."

I grab my jacket from the back of the chair I was sitting in and walk out the door. Spontaneously I take a different route to my car, so I don't run into Makenna. I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing her in class anymore. I might just tell Ms. Matthews that I will show up for seventh period, but will skip fifth and sixth, since they do not pertain to my major.

The chatter of the students is loud as I drive down the streets. I can make out what they're saying over the music on the radio. Nothing of interest.

I sigh and continue down the streets until I reach the store. Pulling out my phone, I look at my list of things I need. A USB drive to backup my important essays since my laptop is old and I need a new one. I need more pens for taking notes, I need more paper for taking notes, and I need peppermint tea. Since I like it.

Carefully making my way down the aisles of the store, I keep glancing at the screen of my phone, though no messages pop up. Finally I tuck it in my back pocket with my wallet.

I grab the pens, not even thinking about the brand. But should I get loose leaf paper or maybe I should get a notebook. That would be easy to keep track of all my notes that way. I could get one with dividers so I don't get all my subjects mixed up.

Yeah, okay, that sounds better. Now which color? Why do I have such a hard time deciding these things? There aren't many choices. Red, blue, black, green, or purple. After a second more of contemplating, I go with blue. It's a nice color.

"Caleb?" I turn automatically at the voice. "If I can still call you that." My heart explodes every time you do.

"We're friends," I say, perhaps putting too heavy an emphasis on the word _friends._

"I have to say something. I'm sorry about getting defensive when I found out you knew about the Alan thing. I should've known word would spread. It wasn't fair of me to get mad at you. I apologize."

I feel the corners of my lips turn up slightly. "You don't need to apologize, Makenna."

She looks sad and worried. It's possible she's on edge about something. I can tell by the way she bites her lip in that cute little way she did at the library weeks ago. And by the way she looks down at her feet without any hint of a smile. It kills me.

"There is something else you need to know about the thing with Alan."

A million thoughts run through my head. Did they get back together? Were none of the rumors I heard true? Were somehow all of them true? I don't understand what's going on and I don't like it. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster until it jumps into my throat and suddenly I can't feel anything. I can't say anything, not that I would know what to say. Every second she spends not telling me, the more physically ill I begin to feel.

"What?" I choke out.

"The rumors going around that I broke up with him because I like someone else..."

Don't stop there! Tell me what's wrong!

Makenna takes a step toward me, but stops, as if she is being physically restrained. She looks up at me with a look in her eyes that tells me everything. Words cannot even begin to describe how she feels, I can see her explanation. There is a brightness to her eyes I have never seen before. Not only just in her, but that I never saw in Susan or Becca or Abigail or Dericia. Or even Eden who I thought was everything. Eden had a touch of sadness behind the glow of temporary happiness in her eyes.

Makenna looks as conflicted with just her eyes as I feel on the inside.

"I do like someone else," she confirms. "I like him a lot more than I thought I would. I tried to push him away to see if he would come back."

"Did he?" I say.

"He did." She smiles and the light within her smiles erases every ounce of torture in her gorgeous blue eyes. "I admire his persistence."

Makenna steps closer, forcing the distance between us out of the way. I know I should back away, that I should stop her because I see what she's doing. But I don't want to. I like what she's doing. I want to feel her holding herself against me, I want to feel her arms around my neck, I want to feel how her soft lips connect with mine even if I get cherry Chapstick flavored lips.

Wait. No. This isn't right. As much as it feels right physically, this is not right.

I gently push her back. Her eyes are still lit with excitement and her lips are even redder than before. There is a beautiful rosy touch to her cheeks. She looks so beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I shouldn't have done that. You could probably press charges against me for assault."

"I would never do that," I say. "I mean, I'm glad you did that, but we can't do that again." I must sound like the biggest jerk in the state of Illinois right now.

"Why?"

"You know why." I say. "It's illegal."

"I'm eighteen."

"The rules state that students can't date teachers. I could lose my job and never be hired as a teacher in the state of Illinois."

"So do you want to date me or not?"

"Of course I do. It's not fair for you to hold that against me. Of course I want to date you, but I also want to be a teacher in this state. This isn't a this or that kind of situation. I don't have to choose one or the other."

"Well you're not choosing both," she snaps.

"I _can't_ choose both."

"So you lied when you said you didn't have to choose." I can feel the anger boiling and rising to a very high temperature, but I do my best to keep calm.

"I wasn't lying."

"So it was a misconception?"

If I stay, the argument could go on for hours. I need to take a moment to calm down. Take some deep breaths. I need to go home and let myself process everything that has happened in the past five minutes.

"It is illegal," I say enunciating each word. "There is no way for us to date." The words stab my chest as they leave my mouth. And I can see the pain in her face when I say it too. "I'm sorry Makenna."

I walk past her and besides the ultimate pain that consumes my entire being, I feel like I let not only myself and Makenna down, but Allison Malloy as well. I didn't listen to the rules she set for understanding and dating women.


	12. Where There's a Will

Chapter Eleven

Makenna

I haven't talked to Caleb since Friday afternoon. I wanted to text him so badly when I got home. There were countless times I picked up my phone and started a text, but then I erased it because I didn't know the right thing to say. He never texted me either.

What I did was stupid. I never should have admitted my feelings. I had a feeling I would be rejected. I feel so stupid. I know that it doesn't look good to date a teacher, but does it count because he's a student teacher? He's not officially a teacher! And I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions. Isn't the worst that can happen is it is highly frowned upon? I don't know anything about student teacher/student relationships. The only exposure I have is Ross and Elizabeth. But Paul said he could have Ross fired, but Ross wasn't a student teacher.

Oh, look at me. I'm trying to find a way to justify an illegal act. I shouldn't be doing this.

"Makenna," Aunt Jeanine says sternly. "Pay attention." I nod and look down at my desk nervously. I quickly lift my head to see the board.

The rest of government is horrible because I keep looking at the left corner of the room hoping to see Caleb. Am I pathetic or what? He obviously doesn't want to see you anymore.

Great job idiot, I tell myself. You ruined whatever relationship with him you could have had.

The bell rings and I sluggishly shuffle my feet into the library; after missing Caleb in government, there's no way I am in the mood to eat. I take my usual seat and plop down in the hard wooden chair. I reach into my bag and grab my phone. I scroll through my contacts.

Addison

Aunt Jeanine

Aunt Liz

Caleb

Carolyn

Charles

Dad

Hannah

Henry

Home

Mom

Renata

Samantha

Tracey

Uncle Jim

Is there anyone I could text about this? I tried talking to Addison on Friday about my crush on Caleb. She seemed disapproving. She didn't find it ethical.

"You think I _chose_ to feel this way?" I had said. "No one chooses who they're attracted to. I can't help it. I didn't think to myself 'oh, I'm going to crush on my teacher because I think it's a good idea.'" She shrugged and that's when Caleb walked toward us in the cafeteria and my heart soared.

I told Charles a little bit. He wasn't disapproving like Addison, but he was wary. All he did was warn me not to do anything drastic, which I ended up doing.

Maybe my sister will understand. I shoot her a text explaining my predicament. It took her fifteen minutes to reply, most likely because she's in class. She's working towards a PhD.

Me: I have a crush on my government student teacher. What do I do?

Sam: Here's what u do: nothing

Me: at all?

Sam: nothing at all. It's illegal. He could be fired

Me: that's what he said too

Sam: listen to him dork. he knows what he's talking about

I thank my sister and end the conversation. I don't ask Mom or Dad. I don't bother with anyone else in my family. I don't think my dad's sister or her husband or my cousin will be helpful either. But I have a feeling no matter who I text, they're all going to say the same thing.

When there is five minutes left of lunch, I start a new text.

 _Hi_

I wait as patiently as I can. I tap my fingers against the table and bounce my leg anxiously. I almost don't hear my phone over the sound of the bell. Study hall is going to start in a few minutes.

 _Hey._

 _I missed you in class today_

 _Sorry. I have school work too._

 _Oh. I'm glad you're getting it done._ I try joking with him to see if he's still upset with me. _Need help?_

 _No thanks._ He is.

 _Okay. Well I hope I'll see you on Wednesday_

 _I'm going to try to get it done, but I have quite a few things to catch up on._

 _Okay. Good luck. Bye_

I don't think he's going to reply, so I start on my own homework. If I turn these things in on time, I'll have an A by the end of the year.

 _Goodbye. I hope to see you again soon._

I don't know if I should smile or cry. He wants, or at least he hopes, to see me again soon, but that's it. My head tells me there is more hope than my heart does.

* * *

After school ends, I run from math to the baseball field. I know there is no practice, the games are all over, but I hope I can catch him before he leaves. I also hope he walks home from this direction.

"Hey Noah!" I call. Thankfully he does walk by this way.

"Makenna, right?" I nod. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Caleb lives?" Noah raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think you should do what I think you're planning to do," he says. "It's best if you guys distance yourselves." This makes me want to cry. Noah knows what's going on. And Caleb doesn't want to see me. He's finding things to keep himself busy, to keep himself away from me.

"I know it sounds crazy and I must sound like a stalker, but I need to talk to him."

"Then you'll have to text him. Honestly I don't know where he lives. He never told me. He's better friends with my brother."

Noah walks away.

So I have to figure it out now. Okay. If he's doing school work, he obviously goes to college. I'm going off a hunch here. The only school close enough to the library we used to go to is DePaul University. I could probably catch the bus and I could tell my parents I need to stay after to work on a project.

I board the bus when the correct one comes around. I find a seat in the middle next to an elderly woman who smells like dish soap. She smiles pleasantly so I smile back. I take out my phone and text my mom. She accepts my story and I tell her I'll be home in time for dinner.

I sure hope this works.


	13. It Might Take Some Convincing

Chapter Twelve

Luckily I finish my essay as someone knocks on the door. I save my document five times before I push it aside and walk over to answer the door.

I twist the lock to the side and yank the door toward me. I take a step back involuntarily.

"What are you doing here? How did you even-"

"I want to talk to you." Makenna remains standing in the doorway until I realize that I should actually get out of her way.

"Come in," I say. Though this may not be a good idea. I take a seat on my bed and offer her a spot on Fernando's bed across from mine. He's in the library, so I doubt he will mind.

"I don't care about the stupid rules," she says. "Screw the rules." This surprises me. Makenna is smart, she should know the consequences of this. I have warned her of them before. And because of that I am slightly put off.

"You don't care about the rules because the consequences don't affect you," I say. My voice rises as each word flows out of my mouth. "But _I_ care about them. It's illegal to date students. I'm not going to do it. I want to date you, but I'm not going to."

"At all?" Her voice breaks. She looks down at her ripped jeans and sniffles. She wipes the back of her hand against her cheeks. "It's not illegal to have a crush." The second part of what she says is true, but I ignore it.

"I will not break the rules," I say firmly, with my voice at a more reasonable tone. "I'm sorry. Three years age difference doesn't matter. The rules won't bend just because you're eighteen."

She looks up at me with wet eyes and slightly smeared mascara. Light streaks of eyeshadow touches the back of her hand. She has to bite her lip to keep it from wobbling.

"So there's no chance for us?" I expect her to cry, but she doesn't. Instead she looks at me straight in the eyes and says, "I want to be the girl that you take to your sister's wedding."

I always knew Makenna held my heart in her hands, but that shattered it. One slight movement shattered it.

"I never said there wasn't a chance," I say. I sigh. "It may have come out that way, so let me retract that portion of what I said." I clear my throat nervously. "I really want to date you. There are three weeks until your graduation, can you wait that long? It's only three weeks."

"I can change-"

"No! Don't ever change yourself for anyone but you. I don't want you to change. I love you the way you are. If you weren't who you are than I wouldn't have-"

"You love me?" I shouldn't have said that. I made things worse. I'm adding fuel to the fire.

"I do love you, but I will not date you as long as you're a high school student. That's all I have to say on the matter. Why don't you understand the rules?"

That may have come out harshly and I honestly don't mean it to. Allison Malloy would like to throw her own book at me, I'm sure, for what I just said. I hate to hurt her like this, but she doesn't understand the consequences of the choices she wants to make and the sacrifices I would have to make.

"Student teachers are as much teachers as regular teachers are, Makenna. The same rules apply to me as they do everyone else. I can't control them. And if I could, I wouldn't change them."

"Am I not important enough?" I groan.

"You don't understand and I'm trying very hard to get you to understand. It is one hundred percent against the rules for anyone who has authority to date someone who has no power. Students can't date teachers, students can't date student teachers, but students can date students. We can't date as long as you are a student."

"Three weeks?" she asks in a small voice.

"In three weeks you're done with high school. Forever. Once you have graduated I would be more than happy to go on a date with you, but I refuse until then."

"I told my sister about this," she whispers meekly. "She told me it was illegal too."

"Your sister's right," I say more calmly. "Google the rules if you want, but I can't date you."

Makenna looks back down at her lap with her hair hanging around her face. I can't tell if she's crying or not. She sniffles but no tears fall from her cheeks that I can see.

"Am I a terrible person for trying to justify this?" If there are any pieces of my heart left to break, they're broken.

"No, you're not a terrible person," I say. "But you shouldn't try to justify it. If this was your daughter, what would you do? How would you feel?" She takes a while to think about her answers.

"I wouldn't want my daughter to date him until she graduated at the very least." She sniffles again and remains silent.

"It's only three weeks until your graduation," I remind her. "Can you wait that long?"

She nods without saying a word. I feel a weight lift off my chest. I convinced her. I may have severely injured us both, but it will do is good in the long run.

"I guess I'll go," she says after a few minutes. She stands and takes her purse with her. "No hug. I hope to see you Wednesday."

"No," I say. "No hug. I hope to see you Wednesday as well. I'll try and get my work done on time."

Makenna smiles sadly and walks out the door, shutting tightly behind her. At least I got her to understand, but I wish there was an easier way to do it.


	14. It's a Stupid Crush

Chapter Thirteen

Honestly? I swear I have the weirdest roommate. I am going to the store to pick up a few things and Fernando texts me a few seconds ago and asks me to get a Venus Flytrap. I was going to ask why and then the thoughts occurs to me to ignore his request and tell him there weren't any. Why do we need a Venus Flytrap?

I sigh and shove my phone back in my pocket and continue walking.

 _Oh no. Not again..._ Well, I can't ignore her because that would be rude and that was not how my parents raised me, but I don't want to make this harder than it already is. I can feel my heartbeats running in my chest and my breathing getting faster and heavier.

Just keep walking. Smile, be pleasant. Don't do anything you'll regret.

"Mr. Prior," she says nervously. She gives a tiny smile. She looks away quickly. I plan on responding, but she walks away before I can even open my mouth.

"It's nice to see you," I say before realizing I just did something I might regret.

Makenna spins around for a second to look at me before throwing me a halfhearted smile. Her bright eyes are the only thing that gives me hope that she's not too upset with what happened the other day. The rest of her, her mouth, her posture tells me that she is. I feel like it's my fault, but I will follow the law.

"You too." And with that she walks away and disappears down the makeup aisle.

 _Huh,_ I think. _I've never seen her without makeup, but I bet she still looks just as beautiful._ No! Stop it! Just get what you need and continue on your way.

After I finish shopping, with too many thoughts of Makenna, I put the bag next to me in the passenger seat. I take out my keys and am about to start the car when my phone buzzes. It better not be Fernando to bother me with this Venus Flytrap shit. He can buy his own Venus Flytrap and then keep it on his side of the dorm.

But the text is from Rick. Wow! I haven't heard from him in a long time. I scan his text and smile.

 _Hey! I was going to be in town for a while now that school has gotten out and I was thinking we could hang out._

I shoot back a quick response. _Sounds fun. Let me know when._

I haven't seen Rick since we graduated high school. We still correspond over email and Facebook, but the messages have gotten fewer the busier we've become. I don't know if Noah has mentioned anything about the two of us talking occasionally, though it's not a big deal if he did or didn't. It will be fun to catch up regardless.

I get back to the dorm and unload some snacks in the refrigerator and some in the cupboards.

"Did you get my text?" Fernando asks. I don't look at him as I take out an apple.

"Yes." I sit on my bed and take out a textbook and read on. Fernando scoffs lightly and I smirk at my book. I am in the middle of reading about genetics when my phone buzzes again. I find a good stopping place and pick up my phone.

 _Are you busy tonight?_

 _Well, it's Saturday,_ I write. _And I have been invited to a frat party..._

 _Hahahahaha. I've always admired your sense of humor. But seriously, are you busy tonight?_

 _No I'm not, considering it's Saturday I have been invited to no frat parties._ Not that I would go if I was invited. Not my thing.

After a few more texts have gone back and forth, Rick and I agree to hang out later. I have three hours until I have to get ready, so I continue reading my book.

* * *

"How are you?" he asks when we sit down at one of those tables in the food court. Rick sits with his hands clasped on top of the table and looks at me with very focused eyes. This is his 'I'm-excited-to-be-here-and-talk-to-you' look.

"I'm doing well," I say. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's nice that's school's out. When do you get out?"

"In the next few weeks," I say. "My professors are getting the finals ready."

"Nice," Rick says. "How is student teaching?"

I consider for a split second not to mention my predicament, but then I decide to go ahead with with. I explain everything from the beginning. Starting my student teaching in Ms. Matthews' class, meeting Makenna, attempting to help Makenna, and developing a stupid crush on Makenna. And then trying to deal with my stupid crush on Makenna up to now.

"Why is your crush so stupid if you like her?" Rick asks.

"Because she's a student," I explain. I thought that was rather clear.

"But you like her. You see, when I was younger, I was completely in love with _Twilight._ Come to think of it, I still am. And that was great. I took the books to school with me in middle school to read during SSR, I wore T-shirts and I had a Team Edward lanyard, I had the key to the cottage. I had Bella's engagement and wedding rings."

I was never interested in Twilight myself, but my mother was. Her and Rick talk about it the same way. With the brightest eyes I've ever seen and the sweetest, most genuine smiles.

"I had everything _Twilight_ related. Posters? Check. Edward cardboard cut out? I had it," Rick continues. "Until one day I went to school. I proudly had my book on my desk, I was wearing my lanyard, and I had a shirt that said 'Team Bella.' I was really happy. That's when the hate came. I was teased constantly for liking something that it was "cool" to hate on. I felt bad about myself for liking it. It made me different, it singled me out. I don't know if you've dealt with this, but being teased for something you like is terrible.

"Finally, one day, the teasing stopped. It was the same day I stopped wearing my shirts, I left my lanyard at home, I put my book _in_ my desk. I didn't want to be seen with anything _Twilight_ because everyone would make fun of me."

"This is a very sad story," I say. "No offense, but why are you telling it to me?"

"My point is," he says, "that I didn't stop liking it because I was bullied, but I learned to turn down my enthusiasm whenever I heard the name Alice. Let me tell you something else, no one is hating on you because of your crush, they disapprove of any teacher/student relationship that could start."

This is a tiring conversation to be having so often."I was going to wait until she graduates," I say. Rick smiles and leans back in his chair and tosses a fry into his mouth.

"This isn't a healthy dinner," he says.

"We're college students. There isn't really a thing known as healthy dinner." He smiles and tosses another fry into his mouth and I take a bite of pizza.

Shortly after, we finish eating and begin walking around the mall. We start talking about my sister's upcoming wedding, which is over a year. Rick and I have both been asked to be in the wedding party and are wondering what would be a good wedding gift.

"I'll look it up," Rick says, pulling out his phone.

I stand next to him as he types and does his research. I am about to take my phone out too and help, but a quick glance towards the other end of the mall has me dragging Rick by the sweater into some random store.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. Just stay here for a while."

"What new medication are you on?"

"I saw Makenna," I whisper. "Do not leave the store or I will tackle you and you don't want that." Rick looks at me seriously for a second before breaking out in laughter. Usually his laughter is contagious and I like to laugh, but now is not the time. I already saw her earlier and it was awkward.

"Okay, bro," he says, "if you want to hide from her, you should probably check which store you duck into." I raise an eyebrow and take in the store around me. I just had to choose Sephora. I sigh.

"You have two choices," Rick says. "Stay here and hope she doesn't wander in or walk outside and hope she doesn't see you." I sigh again and subtly nod behind him.

"Too late," I whisper.

I try to smile convincingly, but I have doubts that it works. She smiles a tiny smile and continues walking in the other direction with an older looking girl that I don't recognize. It must be her sister.

"That was her? The smaller one with the blue headband with a bow?"

"Yeah," I say sadly.

"She's pretty." I look at him. "What? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't acknowledge a girl's beauty."

"Not that. She looked really sad."

"Two more weeks," he says as if that explains everything.


	15. Last Day

**I finally found a time to write! Really excited to be back! This chapter and maybe the next will be short, but after that they will be longer.**

Chapter Fourteen

May twenty eighth has finally arrived. And I have to say it has been the longest wait of my life, but I feel good. I woke up this morning ready to conquer the day. I am providing a lesson in the history class today. Basically I am really excited! Today is going to be a great day!

Though my favorite part of this is that it is Makenna's last day of school. Of course, I'm not asking her out until she has completed her final year officially. That is graduation. She is just getting out of school for the next week and a half.

Oh, man. That's right. She's not officially graduated yet. Dammit!

I figure since I've made it this long, I can make it another week. Just take a deep breath, Caleb, I tell myself. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Keep calm and continue on, as they say.

At seven in the morning, I grab a snack for the car and I take my lunch and get ready for school. I am eager to start the morning by teaching a lesson. I am incorporating how the past has found its way into the future. The similarities from the past and now.

The first class goes well. I give a brief lecture and have them take notes. After that they have a few minutes to review their notes before I give them a brief quiz to see if they were paying attention.

While the second class takes their quizzes, I grade first period's. They didn't do too bad. This was more of a test for me to see if I was interesting enough to pay attention to. I don't know if I'm flattered or slightly worried that the girls did better. I just tell myself that they are very intelligent and they paid attention to the content and not me.

As second period ends, everyone turns in their quizzes to the second period box. I'll collect them later and grade them. Right now it's lunch, and I want to eat.

"You're very quick at grading quizzes," Ms. Matthews observes. I smile.

"I actually like grading papers. I think it's fun." Ms. Matthews laughs.

"You are an anomaly, Caleb," she says. "Be careful of your first year. It's not going to be easy."

This is true. I have seen many a documentaries on the subject of first years. I don't imagine my first year to be the best year ever, but I will take the experience so I can grow from it.

Lunch goes on and we get a surprise knock on the door at a quarter to twelve. Ms. Matthews and I look up in unison. I blink a few times to make sure I'm not imagining this.

"Hello Makenna," Ms. Matthews says. "What a nice surprise. And, no, I haven't graded your final yet, but I will get around to it. Maybe Mr. Prior can look over it."

Makenna immediately stops smiling, but she tries to regain it to not make her aunt suspicious of anything. I would never tell Jeanine about what is going on with the two of us. Makenna must think she knows something she shouldn't.

"I'm a very quick grader," I explain. This makes her smile and she shifts her weight. She even gives a small nervous chuckle.

"Oh, that's cool. I wish my teachers were fast graders." She chuckles nervously again, then she turns serious. "I was wondering if you were coming to graduation," she continues. Makenna's gaze is on Jeanine, but her question is directed at me.

"Yes," Jeanine says. "I will be there."

"Great! Thanks. Mom just wanted to know. She needs the final number for the tickets," Makenna says.

I have to admit that was pretty brilliant. I have always admired her brains. Among many other things. Makenna is just a remarkable young lady.

When school ends and after I've walked to my car, I pull out my phone.

 _If you were asking me, yes, I will come to your graduation._

It takes seconds to receive her response.

 _I was asking you. I'm glad!_

 _Did you have a good day at school? I would feel weird if I didn't ask. It's her last day._

 _I had a great day thx_

 _Of course._ I am about to send her the text, but then decide to add something else. Hopefully I'm not pushing it too much. _I'm going to miss you over the next week._

 _I'm going to miss you too. I'd visit but I don't want my aunt to be suspicious._

 _I understand. I'll see you at graduation._

 _See you._

I lock my phone and toss it into the passenger seat. I drive back to school listening to nothing but my thoughts.

I will have to find an excuse for why I'm there is someone asks. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

For as much as I have been looking forward to this day, there is one thing I completely forgot about. What college is she going to? Is she leaving the state? The city? The country? The continent? What if I never see her again? My life will be hell. It will officially be hell.

The thought makes me sick, so I ignore it to the best of my ability. But throughout my study session for finals, it keeps popping up.

Is it a good idea to ask her? No. If it's important she'll tell me. Wouldn't she?


	16. Graduation

**This one is really short, but I hope it is satisfying. Only two chapters to go and they will be longer.**

Chapter Fifteen

Honestly, I don't care about everyone here with the last names A-JA. I caught myself wondering if it would be easier to go Z-A, but that's impractical and just stupid. Who would go backward? It doesn't make sense.

A few younger siblings of the graduates who are in history ask me why I am here. I actually spent a couple of hours thinking about what I would say. I tell them that I know a few seniors that I would like to support at graduation. This is not technically a lie, and it is enough for people not to ask any more questions.

Finally, we reach the J's and it takes a while for the principal to get to the Je's. I sit with my knee bouncing nervously even though there is no reason for me to be anxious. Maybe I am looking forward to what happens after her official graduation. Or maybe I'm nervous. Or maybe I'm both.

I feel my heart drop into my stomach when I hear her name being called. It feels like the adrenaline rush on a roller coaster ride. Makenna walks across the stage to get her diploma. I applaud her with a smile even though I know she won't be able to see me. As soon as she walks off the stage, the anticipation goes away. I no longer feel anxious. I no longer feel like there is something holding me back.

A vibration goes off in my pocket.

 _C u outside?_

 _All right._

I have to sit through the rest of the boring ceremony before I can go find her. She's standing on the east side of the building with her parents, sister, and extended family.

"Mr. Prior," she says. I am slightly worried by the enthusiastic fluctuation in her voice. No one bats an eye at it. I smile and stand a feet away from her. Freaking out her family is the last thing I want, even though Samantha gives me an odd look. She doesn't appear to be pleased. "I'm glad you could come," Makenna says. I glance briefly at Jeanine who is giving me an odd look.

"It's nice to see students graduate," I say despite sounding like a doofus.

"Caleb was my student teacher," Jeanine says. I think her sister expects her to elaborate, but she doesn't. She smiles at her sister and turns back to look at me and Makenna. She gives me a knowing expression that tells me not to say anything. I nod once.

"That's nice," Mrs. Jenkins says. "What are you planning on teaching?"

"History."

"Lovely," she says. "Where do you go to school?"

"DePaul University." Mrs. Jenkins gasps excitedly.

"Makenna got accepted into DePaul." I turn to look at her.

"Did you?" I say. I wasn't expecting this. For a very reasonable reason to me, I thought this was the last thing that would happen.

"Yes," she says. "I will be attending in the fall. I hope to see you around campus."

"Me too." She smiles.

I notice Jeanine gives me a stern look. Jeanine was always intelligent. She understands what's going on. She raises an eyebrow before giving her niece a short smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Caleb," Mrs. Jenkins says. I guess this is my dismissal. I nod and smile, glancing once at Makenna. I congratulate her on her graduation and back away slowly.

After disappearing around the corner, another vibration indicates a text. I take out my phone.

 _Thank you for coming! I really appreciate it._

I think about my response before I text her back, trying to think of the right thing to say.

 _You're welcome. Now all that's left is for you to come to my sister's wedding with me next year._

A lengthy pause begins to freak me out a bit, but her reply floods me with relief and happiness.

 _It would be a pleasure to go to your sister's wedding with you ;)_


	17. Epilogue

**Sorry for such a long wait. I kept changing my mind about what I wanted to happen and then I would write and rewrite drafts. Finally the epilogue is here! Thank you all so much for all your support. I had a lot of fun writing this! And I'll post Of Love and Happiness soon!**

Epilogue

"Remember your lunches on the kitchen counter," Makenna says. "I have to get to the hospital." Waltzing into the room she threw on a jacket and scurried over to give the three of us a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day at school, guys," she continued.

"Bye Mom!" Jacob says. Aaron ran to the door to hug Makenna's legs. She smiles and picks him up. I smirk and walk over to take him from her arms.

"I'll see you soon, Aaron. I love you! I love you too Jacob!" I clear my throat. She looks at me and tilts her head to the side.

"Aren't you forgetting anyone?" I ask.

"I don't think so." She smiles. "I love you too, I guess." I roll my eyes playfully. She laughs. "I love you guys. I'll be back later."

After Makenna leaves, I drive the boys to school. I make sure they walk into their classrooms before I go to work.

It is handy that I start a bit later than Jacob and Aaron, and relieving. Makenna doesn't want them to ride the bus, but she usually leaves for work before I do.

After Aaron has made it to his classroom, I walk back to the car quickly and drive to my own school.

Outside my classroom stands Robin McKay. I like her. She reminds me of me when I was in high school. The overachiever, top of the class, the know-it-all. I never mean know-it-all in a bad way, and she is such an optimist that whenever kids would call her a know-it-all she smiles and thanks them. I admire her confidence.

"Good morning Mr. Prior! How are you? What will we be doing in class today?" I chuckle at Robin's enthusiasm.

"I'm good, Robin," I say. "How are you? Did you have a nice weekend?"

"I did!"

I smile at her and unlock the door. I turn on the lights as I enter. The room is cold like it always is when I come to work.

"That's good. Today we will be finishing our discussion on the plague." Her nose crinkles in disgust.

"Good thing I have a counselor's appointment."

"Who's your counselor?" I ask. Robin slips off her backpack and sits in her assigned seat.

"Mrs. Rogers," she says with a smile. I chuckle.

"Of course," I say. "How silly of me to forget." Robin laughs.

The first bell rings and the kids start filing in. I get a few "good mornings" and a couple of "hellos." The final bell rings and I begin class.

"We'll be continuing our discussion today," I say. The class groans. Half way through Robin stands and heads toward the door. I nod at her and resume the conversation.

I go through this twice before the bell rings for lunch. I remember when I was one of the most unpopular kids in middle school and my mom told me that after high school the cliques go away. But then I went to work in a high school and they came back. All the social studies teachers eat together, and the science teachers, the math teachers, the foreign language teachers... Though every Friday I make a point to have lunch with my sister.

"Hi," I say. She smiles and walks job the room. She sits down at the closest desk.

"I think she has a crush on you," Tris says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Robin McKay," Tris says. "She talked about you-"

"Uh, Tris... Student-counselor confidentiality is a thing, you know?" She chuckles and gives a gasp of mock horror.

"This was before our meeting. She was talking to Rachel Warner in the waiting room."

"You're so nosy," I say.

"Curiosity runs in the family," she says. "And anyway, it's not uncommon to have a crush on a teacher."

I understand the examples she's referring to, but I ignore them.

"Did you?"

"Not so much when I was younger, but now, yes."

I smirk. "Who? Oh, of course."

"Your classrooms are only yards away," she says. "I can't believe you forgot about my husband."

I'm glad Tris moved back to Chicago after college. I missed having these conversations with her, where we can playfully tease each other. I hope Jacob and Aaron have this kind of relationship.


End file.
